projectlokifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline 2050 *A great war broke out between the middle east, allied with certain countries across the far east against the western world. *An organization known only as Loki infiltrated its way into every military, and every control facility for nuclear weapons on all sides of the world. *They set all bombs to launch simultaneously and to detonate over earth's atmosphere, effectively knocking out all communication, and most technology. *The militaries continued their war for a short time, using what they could to coordinate attacks, but after several years they decided to fall back and regroup. 2055 *It took until this point to restore radio and shortwave communications, as well as some cell towers. Global communication, however was not restored. *The US President at the time, Espin Magnusson, set out on a mission to visit all world leaders on both sides of the war to negotiate peace. 2059 *He spent four years going to every world leader he could find, explaining that if they were to survive, they would have to work together. He proposed a government of a united world order that would function much as the EU did at that time, with a rotating presidency, and a two-party lawmaking system similar to the US 2060 *Communications reached a point where America could hold elections once again. Although President Magnusson had already served three full terms, he was elected to a fourth. 2060-64 *Tokyo gains the presidency and proposes an economic reform to create a world economy based on their own yen. Workers would be paid based on their job, rather than in some arbitrary communist system, or a corrupt capitalist system. *Food capitalism, plagued by corruption, was also slowly phased out, so that raw ingredient farmers could be treated fairly. *NASA, Japan, China, Russia, and the EU pooled resources into one space program(INASA) based in Switzerland as an extension to CERN, who is working on a fusion project based on their higgs particle research. 2064-8 *Using launch facilities across the world, INASA restores and relaunches sattelites to resume global communication. *CERN finishes fusion research, INASA begins fusion propulsion research, hydrogen generators replace older coal based and other generators. 2075 *CERN begins Robotic prosthetics and cybernetics research 2083 *Robotics research evolves into AI research. 2084 *21102084 is born. He expresses self awareness and is granted Swiss citizenship, and is declared as a living being.CERN is unable to replicate the experiment. 2090 *'84 begins work on his wife, Lillian, an android like him. 2092 *Civil war brews between Israel and its neighbors. 2093 *Independant defense and intelligence is born. An organization that regulates and intervenes between different countries 2100 *84 and Lillian design and build an experimental fusion propelled ship with possible FTL capabilities and head off into space to go create more life. 2115 *Three geneticists are fired from CERN for conducting illegal experiments on the human genome and cloning. 2120 *A prototype based on the ship designed by 84 is stolen. It had the means to hold a crew of 50 alive for several months, as well as a rumored 'terraforming' technology. 2150 *Colonization of the Moon and Mars begins(terraforming research was rebuilt in 2030, as well as a few grav-capable stations) 2170 *Independent Defense begins its own research into cybernetic enhancement, Rail Weapons based on previous rail technology, and others 2175 *Shipyard built at Mars 2200 *'84 and Lillian return in a low-speed FTL ship as emissaries of a new nation, calling themselves the Mechai, proposing a scientific alliance to develop new technologies and explore the galaxy as allies. Category:Project ACIDA